The Return of Lucifer (And how he decided to be a good guy)
by DarthSukiMomo
Summary: From Tumblr: "I just really want a fic where Lucifer comes back out of the cage (and because I thoroughly believe that it was Sam's own subconscious version of Lucifer and not the real one he was hallucinating) and discovers what Hallucifer did to Sam and comforts Sam because he's really hurt that Sam thinks he would do those things to him."


Sam knew he wasn't having a nightmare.

"Hello Sammy," Lucifer all but purred, form leaning against the door-frame of the adjoining bathroom of the scrappy, old motel Sam and Dean had decided to take an exhausted stop at. Dean was out at the nearest bar, no doubt getting wasted and sleeping with some chick or another with big breasts or descriptive vocabulary. But Sam was alone, and he was absolutely sure he wasn't asleep. So therefor, he couldn't have been having a nightmare. And with that logic, he shouldn't even have been seeing the very person, the demon that he was currently seeing.

So it was no surprise when he near-launched himself from the chair, sending it clashing down onto the dirty carpeting. He pushed his body back instantly, moving until he could feel himself pressing against the wall behind him. Lucifer, eyes never wavering, uncrossed his arms and took a few leisure steps from the door-frame. "Miss me much Sam?" He asked with a sly hiss to his words, the sound only getting a shiver of a reaction at first. Sam feebly pushed himself back, but it took his brain a solid minute before it realized that yes, there was a wall behind him and yes, that meant he couldn't physically move himself back any farther.

And he was far too caught in emotion and thought to think of simply running across the room and out the door, because that honestly would have been the most logical thing to do when the thing that had caused him so much grief, pain and suffering in his past hallucinations suddenly appeared in his motel room.

"You're not real," Sam worded with a brave front to his voice, though within he was absolutely petrified. Lucifer, hallucination or not, shouldn't even be there. Cas cured him. Cas took away the visions, and they had been gone for a solid couple months. And all of a sudden Lucifer up and pops himself back into Sam's life? It already made the hunter's head ache as much as if made his body thrum in terror. The memories of his near-insanity cralwed through his skin, and for a moment, Sam was sure he was going to loose it again. "You're not real, not real…" The words did give him the slightest comfort. Not very much of course, but enough so he had the ability to force a calm stream of breath and press his palms to his eyes.

Lucifer, on the other hand, gave Sam a frown. "I'm as real as anything else, Sammy. Feh, do you know how hard it is to unlock a cage from the inside?"

"Not real, not real…" And Sam was sure somewhere along the line that his body was sliding down the wall. He had his hands pressed to his eyes, not wanting to see the very person he had been so tormented by for nearly several long weeks of his life. The very person that pushed him to absolute insanity, where he nearly died almost three times over.

He didn't even notice when Lucifer strode up to him, not until there was a voice beside him. "There are a number of things that I know you for Sammy, but that isn't one of them." And all Sam could do was give a soft shout in surprise, turning his head over to the devil and instantly pushing himself away so quickly that his limbs were nothing but tangled movement.

Lucifer's responding expression was that of honest surprise, and if the hunter wasn't in his own traumatic relapse he would have duely noted how odd that was of a look on the other's face.

"…Sam?" And again, the man only responded with fear, pushing his body farther and farther away across the carpet until he was literally pushed into the side of the shoddy motel bed, his knees curled up against his chest and his hands pushing hard over his eyes. Lucifer was absolutely baffled. Granted, he was an ass, he was an absolute nit in someone's side, but from what he managed to recall he never did anything to make Sam fucking act as if he raped him. Anyone else, possibility, but not Sam. That insignificant, little human was the only one he not only tolerated, but had grown to like.

Almost too much so.

Sam shook violently when Lucifer moved in front of his curled body and pressed a hand to his side. His words grew even more fervent. Little whispers of 'not real' and 'don't touch me' were enough to cause a definite concern within even the devil's mind, and it was only after Sam started to whisper soft little pleas of 'don't hurt me' that he reached around and pulled Sam against him. Sam struggled and thrashed in the grip, his words only growing higher pitched and terrified, but Lucifer was more than enough to hold him down.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" The devil demanded a bit too harshly. Whatever problem the Winchester was having, he was sure left out of the loop on it. As far as he cared about, it had been years since he had seen Sam, having to go to the ends of his own sanity just to tweak with the lock. Combined efforts of he and Michael together, and even then it had been a painful stretch.

So why was Sam acting like that? With a forceful growl, Lucifer forced Sam's strugglings down to bare minimum. He repeated his question, but all he got as a response was a painful whimper, partially suppressed behind Sam's lips. "Why do you keep saying I'm not real?"

"Because you aren't! You're not real, Cas took it away!"

And that was when Lucifer promptly had enough. His entire plan: Get out of the cage, see Sammy again, and propose the possibility that maybe he didn't want to end the world, maybe he just wanted to annoy the shit out of Sam and steal his food because MAYBE Sam was actually the only human that he felt any form of affection towards. Everything was supposed to be great and dandy, supposed to work out. He expected some resistance, but not a full-out seizure like this from the younger Winchester brother.

In his own need, pure need for information on something he had so greatly missed in his time away from the human, Lucifer moved one of his arms from the other's torso to press his fingertips against Sam's temple. Grace flickered within Lucifer, allowing him swiftly to meld it with Sam's memories deep within his mind. He sifted and searched, going through moment after moment that he missed.

As Sam was his proper vessel, he wasn't surprised by the raw amount of similarity there was, or the fact that Sam's mind let him in so easily. But, upon a deeper search through all he had missed with his human (his human. Sam was always /HIS/ human), Lucifer was absolutely appalled by what he found.

Visions of fire, maggots, firecrackers. Morphed faces, pain, horror, moments of absolute despair. He could see flashes of red and black, like blood spatter against the walls of Sam's head. They were deep and crimson, fresh, and undoubtedly painful to the man that bared them. Lucifer could see the visions of himself in Sam's mind, and for the longest of moments as he filtered through the thoughts, it didn't make any sense. At first it didn't, but as everything spilled in slow droplets into Lucifer's own conscience, he found himself growing more and more wide-eyed.

Suddenly, Sam's reaction made sense. And Lucifer; the almighty, the powerful, and the prideful Morning Star, wanted to do nothing but pull his human into his arms and never let go.

"Fuck," He mouthed. The visions lingered even when the devil drew his fingers away from Sam's temple. "Fuck, Sam. You didn't…." but he couldn't even begin to find words. When Sam had left the cage, Lucifer and Micheal hadn't known that his soul was left to linger. And even after, it wasn't so much a thought in his head that it had affected the human so much.

By that point, Sam was nothing but a shivering wreck. It was as if he didn't know whether to freak out, or sob in the fetal position. So Lucifer made the choice for him, and instead he pulled him into the warmest of hugs that he could muster.

And it was then that Sam stopped shivering. His whisperings grew softer and softer until eventually, he stopped whispering completely.

Sam looked up to Lucifer's face, his hazel eyes glazed over with what could only have been tears. Legitimate tears. Lucifer's stomach flipped in painful ways. And all for a human. It had taken an eternity and a half in hell himself, but the devil just wanted Sam. He had gone in spiteful, ruthless and hating, but coming out he just wanted the one human. His human. And then to find out that the entire time he was in his cage, Sam himself had been plagued with unreal visions of him, visions of him hurting Sam and doing things that Lucifer currently would never do. Maybe before, but never now.

"Sam. It's me this time. The /real/ me." And if Sam didn't belive Lucifer's words, he wasn't exactly sure how he would manage to prove it to the hunter. Considering what his vision-self managed to do to the poor human, it would be hard to erase and write over those memories.

And the man didn't say anything in his arms. Instead, he just looked at Lucifer for the longest time, those eyes staring /into/ him with every ounce of force he was sure Sam could muster.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that, Sam." Lucifer wished he could have anything better to say, anything that would take back those weeks off horror and agony. "I…Michael and I didn't know that you were still down there for us to affect. I hadn't a clue your soul was in the cage when your body left, Sam." it was a pitiful form to brush off everything that had happened (much of which was still spilling into Lucifer's thoughts. He hadn't allowed Sam to fall asleep for how long?

Sam murmured something, thought it was too soft to place. But it must have been something in the positive direction, because he slowly allowed Lucifer's intimate contact, actually leaning into the other's body. And that alone helped that little spark in the fallen angel's heart glimmer. "I'll fix it Sammy. Those memories of me aren't real." It was horrible that he had endured them, and amazing even that Sam was actually able to resist them. But nonetheless it didn't change that Sam had gone through a lot. He was getting hurt, while Lucifer was learning to grow up, learning to realize that he wanted Sam.

So the angel merely held his human for the rest of that night, long into the dark hours until Dean himself finally came into the motel room, and nearly dropped his bottle of beer. He was looking straight at Lucifer, green eyes barely even able to comprehend it's meaning, but Sam in the same moment was realizing what the situation's full extent was. Dean could see Lucifer just as much as he could. This Lucifer was real. This Lucifer was holding him and whispering genuine soft, affectionate things to him.

And Sam, amazingly enough, spent the rest of his night leaning against the devil's chest, while Lucifer and Dean had a long argument about the devil tagging along with them and their hunts. Somewhere along the lines, Lucifer won.


End file.
